


;)

by theneighbourhoodfanboy



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, wes is a lil bitch, what the fuck was I thinking, willow and wilson are siblings lol, wrote this on my phone lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighbourhoodfanboy/pseuds/theneighbourhoodfanboy
Summary: wes doesn't like being out at night.





	;)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first fanfic on ao3, and its lowkey short. but wesson.

**prompt: wes is a fucking bottom. he buys a dildo ig and wilson is like “wOt lol” ngl this shit weird.**

he never liked doing this, especially at night.

wes stood in the aisle, his non-makeup covered face coloured like a lobster. he jerked his head to both sides, checking to make sure nobody was watching.

his shoulders relaxed. thank god nobody could see him.

reaching up, wes grabbed the large pink box. he flipped it around, reading the instructions for the large dildo in his hands.

 _AAA batteries?_ he thought to himself.

wes’ face morphed into a giddy grin, heat starting to pool in his stomach. _at least i got what i came here for._

the familiar click-clack of footsteps startled wes, and he jumped back, practically throwing the sex toy back onto the shelf.

he flicked his head to the side, and swallowed hard.

“wow.” the man said, his hands on his hips. “i never thought i’d catch you buying this kind of shit.”

wes’ face turned at least 5 shades darker.

wilson higgsbury stood in front of him, eyebrow arched, and a mischievous grin on his face. “funny, i didn’t even know you were into that.”

wes’ hands shook, as wilson carefully picked up what he was looking at.

“a vibrator and dildo combo? hilarious.” wilson’s cocky grin never faultered, as he inspected the large object.

wes felt like he was about to be sick. wilson percival  _fucking_ higgsbury, willow’s twin brother, was in the same store, watching as wes looked at _fucking_ sex toys. it was almost comedic.

wes held up his hands as if to say, _it’s not for me!_

“wes.” wilson soothed, handing the dildo back to him. “it’s a sparkly pink dildo. what’s the big deal? we all masturbate.”

wes held the item close to his chest, feeling ashamed at wanting something inside him.

wilson cocked his head to the side, quickly grabbing a small bottle of lube on the ajacent shelf. he tossed it to wes, who struggled to catch it.

“you’re gonna need this too, babe.” wilson cooed, relishing in the face of embarrassment wes made. “have fun tonight, wesley.”

wes cleared his throat, giving a curt nod to wilson, before skidding off to the self checkout. he prayed to god that nobody else he knew would see him on his way home.

as soon as he arrived inside his little apartment he shared with his friend, wolfgang, wes practically sprinted to his room to try out the new toy. scrounging around for two AAA batteries, wes grew sort of impatient and horny at the same time.

he clicked both batteries in, and flipped the dildo on with the remote provided. it buzzed to life, making a quiet humming sound.

his face grew into a large grin. he dropped it onto his bed, practically ripping his clothes off piece by piece. he closed and locked his door, and ran to shut the blinds. he turned the lights off, and used his phone as a flashlight.

a notification popped up on his bright screen. wes looked puzzled, before opening it.

it was a text...from wilson.

**wilson:** _hey._

wes’ southern regions practically sprang to life, his body begging to be touched. he quickly typed out a reply.

 **wes:** _hey percy._

biting his lip, he switched off his phone, burying his nude body under the covers.

he struggled to find the remote under the duvet overtop of him.

his phone lit up again, and he glared at it.

 _shut up wilson, by god._ he thought, angrily.

another text sprang through, wes getting kind of annoyed.

he grabbed his phone, and opened his messenger app, not really expecting much.

the breath left wes’ unheard voice.

**wilson:** _bet you i got something better than that dildo._

**wilson:** _image attached_

wes gasped, and shut off his phone immediately.

wilson sent a _fucking_ dick pic.

 **wes:** _uh, perce. did you mean to send this to someone else?_

wes’ sexual desire raised to a completely different level then before. he felt his hole twitch, and his cock rise. not even bothering to scissor himself, or even lube up, he slipped the wideset dildo as far as he could into himself.

wes gasped, dropping his phone, and clenching the bedsheets with one hand, and nudging the dildo in with another. he bit back soft moans from his throat.

 **wilson:** _lol. nope, i meant to send pictures of my cock to you._

 **wilson:** _why? are you jacking off to them? ;)_

wes’ face flushed a hot and heated red.

 **wilson:** _or is that dildo satisfying your needs right now?_

wes didn’t even glance at his phone when he turned the machine on. it buzzed to life inside him, his body jerking in harsh spasms. he let out a shrill cry, buring his fists into the sheets.

 **wilson:** _send a pic. my cock is throbbing._

wes snatched his phone from beside him with one hand, and turned up the vibrations with the other.

he opened his camera, taking a video of just his ass, and sent it to wilson.

for the first time in his life, wes was glad wolfgang slept like a rock.

 **wes:** _video attached_

wes tried to type out a message reply, but his hands were shaking, and he knew he misspelled some words.

 **wes:** _calll mwe please_

another shrill cry came from the back of wes’ throat, his back arching up when the toy stabbed his prostate. it stayed in the same position, grinding against his sweet spot.

his phone vibrated, and the screen showed that wilson was calling. wes answered it, putting him on speakerphone.

 _“wes.”_ wilson groaned. _“say my name.”_

wes let out a breathy moan, his heartbeat racing. wilson had never heard him speak.

 _“please!”_ wilson practically begged, his breathing becoming more erratic. _“wes!”_ he almost screamed throught the phone.

wes’ lower stomach began to tighten up, and he whined into his pillow.

he panted, and whispered into the phone. “wilson-“ gasping for air, he saw all white. he could tell wilson was reaching his end as well.

wes screamed wilson’s name, just as he heard wilson groan out his. sticky, hot cum splattered on wes’ chest, as he exhaled harshly.

he heard wilson panting as well, and a sharp breath of air come out his nose.

neither spoke for a few seconds, waiting to come down from their high.

 _“your voice is fucking gorgeous.”_ wilson mumbled, as wes slipped the dildo out from him. _“i’d love to hear you scream my name again.”_

wes gave a crooked grin, and a light chuckle. he picked up the dildo, and tossed it under his bed with a flourish.

 _“goodnight wes.”_ wilson muttered, before ending the call.

wes’ heart pounded, and he placed his phone on the bed table beside him. closing his eyes, he drifted into a dream-filled sleep.

on the other side of wes’ wall, wolfgang was sat up in his bed, ears plugged with his fingers.

“that’s the last time i’m letting higgsbury stay overnight.”


End file.
